The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant, botanically known as Mandevilla hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lancolorado’.
The new Mandevilla plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Malause, France. The objective of the breeding program is to create new upright to trailing Mandevilla plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Mandevilla plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Malause, France in June, 2009 of Mandevilla hybrida ‘Sunparapibra’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,649, as the female, or seed parent with Mandevilla hybrida ‘Sunmanderemi’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,449, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Mandevilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Malause, France in June, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mandevilla plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Malause, France, since December, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.